Plantation Fields of Newland
Back to City of Newland and Surrounding Areas 2.1 Overview Just after leaving the city there’s a huge field used for the cultivation of food. The horticulture fields have a great variety of plants, as vegetables, root vegetables, cereals, and fruits, and are very colorful due to the variations of the Plutonian vegetation. There are also some buildings spread in this area as barns, for animals breeding and cultivation, and storage buildings for seeds and cereals. Those buildings look like Earthling farm buildings, but with a more technologic touch. Surrounded by the forest, many farmers spend hours in there. There's a simple road, upgraded by those people to better transportation of resources. Many Plutonian's explorers also use it to reach the forest and beyond a bit faster. But, actually, something is wrong and out of place. Some little creatures don't seem to be original from that enviroment. They look like invaders and are creating a big mess, someone should stop them... ' ' 2.2 Player Experience There are little Icelings in the most advanced areas of the farm, which is uncommon. Some NPCs are afraid and agitated, and their tools are useless against those little creatures. That contrast of foes in a peaceful place encourages the player to "clear" the area and help the friendly farmers. ' ' 2.2.1 Level Objectives ' ' Main Objectives: * Defeat Icelings; * Find out what’s happening; * Help Farmers. ' ' Secondary Objectives: * Collect Food; * Collect Loot; * Gain EXP. ' ' 2.2.2 Enemies ' ' Bercies Commonly, Bercies are little creatures covered of ice stones. They’re brought to life through the energy expelled by the Energy Crystals and they're always attracted to it. Common tools can't cause damage to these little foes because of its hard cover. An Iceling alone isn't a problem, the real problem is that they're never alone. ' ' Bercies 2 An “Bercie 2” is the evolution of a bercie. They have accumulated so much energy that they absorb ice stones around him and gets bigger and stronger. “Bercies 2” aren't as common as the bercies, but there are stories of caves full of these dangerous creatures. The “Bercie 2” of the Plantation Field was a singular bercie that was exposed for a long time near an energy crystal and evolved. ' ' 2.3 Look and Feel All that vegetation and circular area, with circular buildings and circular plantation fields, are supposed to create feelings of peace and joy. The color palette of the scenery is compounded of vibrant colors, selected to contrast with Icelings' colors. In some of the advanced areas of the Farm, the vibrant colors may be substituted by desaturated colors, trying to indicate that those areas ahead aren't as friendly as the current one. ' '''2.3.1 Architecture Style and Materials Used' There are just a few buildings on the Farm. All of them remind of old-fashioned Earthling’s farm buildings because of the way the vertical stripes were carved in the metallic wall, simulating the vertical wood poles. The fence is made of the same metallic material, which is abundant in that planet. ' 2.3.2 Environment' The bluish fog all over the surface is an always-notable characteristic of Pluto, even on the brightest days. The vegetation on the Farm, on the other hand, is colorfully contrasting to that bluish fog. The result is a harmonically color balance that gives such a beautiful view to players. ' ' 2.3.3 Pacing At the initial levels, players will spend a little time fighting those Icelings as they're learning the game mechanics of combat and trying to complete their initial quests. Probably, after leveling up, they'll just ignore those weak little creatures just by passing by them, looking forward to their next objective. ' ' 2.4 Gameplay ' ' 2.4.1 Weapons & Items At this time, players will be equipped with the Beginner SET, which will give them what’s necessary to fight and defeat Icelings. When defeated, those Icelings can drop ingredients and other loot items that may serve to complete quests or just to be sold. After completing those initial quests, players will be able to buy upgraded equipment. ' ' 2.4.2 Quests 2.4.2.1 Main Quests: 2.4.2.1.1 Find Johnny and Help him: Johnny is lost in the plantation field and no one have seen him. Look for Johnny and help him to return to the other farmers in safety; * Locate Johnny * Defeat Bercies surrounding Johnny; * Escort Johnny back to the farmers. ' 2.4.2.1.2 Get the Crystal and bring it to Cpt. Gren: There’s a cave next where you found Johnny. Get in there and bring the energy crystal that is attracting those bercies. * Locate the Crystal; * Defeat the creature guarding the Crystal; * Deliver the Crystal to Cpt. Gren. ' 2.4.2.2 Secondary Quests: 2.4.2.2.1 Recover the storage delivery BOTS: With the bercies invasion, farmers fleed and left many things behind. Recover the two Storage Deliver BOTS and escort them back to the farmers; * Locate the SDBots; * Escort the SDBots to the Storage Building. 2.4.2.2.2 Help the Constructors: Three constructors tried to help the farmers to flee, but they were defeated and fainted somewhere in the Plantation Fields. Find them and help them to reconstruct the broken structures; - After rescued, they’ll be next to the farmers crowd. Talk to them and they’ll give a second quest for finding building resources across the Plantation Fields; * Locate the Constructor; * Collect Building Resources and Deliver it to the Constructors. 2.4.2.2.3 Recover the Farming Tools: Some of the farming tools that farmers left behind were spread out by the bercies. Gather all of them while you defeat those little creatures. * Collect Farming Tools; * Deliver to the Farmers. 2.4.2.2.4 Save the Crops: With the recent invasion of bercies, the spray of “X” substance wasn’t applied within the time. Help the farmers to find were those sprays are and save the crops (this quest has a time limit to be completed. If failed, player will need to sow the crop again). * Locate and Collect the Spray “X”; * Apply the spray in the crops.